Because you're an idiot
by Hotchaolic
Summary: A short one shot inspired by BBC Sherlock


"Baby?"

Aaron knows that voice. It's the same tone of voice kids use when they want something, and when it comes from Spencer it's never a good news, at least not for him.

"Yes?" Aaron looks up from the book he's reading glancing at his lover sitting next to him on the couch. Spencer hands him his mobile so Aaron can read the text Garcia sent him. It's the invite for her Halloween party tomorrow at her place.

Aaron mentally does a face-palm, he had forgotten about Halloween and how much his lover is thrilled about it.

"I already confirmed our participation but I can't come up with costumes. I want us to be a couple, of course but I can't think of anything nice to wear."

"You want me to get dressed for Halloween?" he asks, eyes wide open in shock.

Spencer laughs "I'd prefer you naked but Garcia wouldn't approve my choice."

Aaron wants to complain but he gives up, he knows how much Spencer loves Halloween and he would do everything for his sweetheart.

"Alright. You choose costumes but nothing odd or I won't wear it." He sighs returning his attention to his book.

Spencer giggles while he thinks about costumes. His first choice goes to Batman and Robin but it's too much cliché for him and Aaron would never wear a Batman costume. He thinks about wearing his Tenth Doctor's costume but what about Aaron? He can't dress him as Rose Tyler, for god's sake! Aaron himself might be a good Ten and Spencer may dress up as Eleven but that would be a paradox and still, they won't be a couple they would be the same person. Still considering the idea if him being Ten he may dress Aaron as Jack but it wouldn't feel right, Jack belongs to Ianto and he don't want to dress like Ianto, he doesn't like Torchwood. And then, almost casually, the perfect idea comes into his mind. It's nothing odd, clothes are easy to find, they would be a couple and, most important thing, Aaron won't complain.

He grabs the keys of Aaron's car and rushes out leaving behind a confused Aaron.

Four hours later Spencer is back with four bags full of clothes.

"Strip." Spencer orders taking off his purple scarf and his dark blue coat.

"What?" Aaron raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"I want you naked so you can try these clothes on." Aaron obliges and took off all his clothes except for his socks and boxers. While Aaron undress himself Spencer goes to their bedroom and picks up from the wardrobe a pair of slacks. He hands them to Aaron while he fumbles into the bags searching the shirt he bought earlier.

He shows it proudly to Aaron, it's a silk, purple shirt. "It was the hardest thing to find but it's part of the costume."

Aaron wears the purple shirt and tucks it into his slacks. He's wearing a shirt and a pair of trousers, could this be so easy? No capes, no masks, no makeup, no stupid hats? Spencer looks at him and frowns, something's wrong with his costume. He scans his lover considering every detail until he finds what's wrong.

He reaches out and opens the first button of his shirt. "That's better. Now close your eyes."

Aaron feels Spencer behind him, he has something in his hands _'Better not being a cape._' he thinks. Spencer grabs his left arm and slips it into what Aaron thinks it's a sleeve. Spencer slips his right arm into the other sleeve and adjust the item on his lover's shoulder. It's too long for being a jacket, it must be a coat.

"Tenth Doctor?" he asks without open his eyes.

"Nope."

Aaron feels something soft and silky around his neck, it's different from a tie, it's a scarf. As final touch Spencer lifts the collar of the coat. He grabs his lover's hand and leads him to their bedroom and stops in front of the full-length mirror.

"You can open your eyes now." Aaron slowly opens his eyes and looks at himself in the mirror. He's wearing a long black coat and a grey scarf, Spencer's next to him and is smiling proudly. "You're incredibly hot."

"Sherlock, great idea. But you said you wanted us to be a couple, who are you going to be tomorrow?"

"John, of course. Who else?"

Aaron smirks "Of course! Why didn't I think of him?"

Spencer laughs and take his lover into his arms, and before kissing him he says, "Because you're an idiot."


End file.
